


Mind Blown

by PennedMar



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 18:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13106121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PennedMar/pseuds/PennedMar
Summary: The title may be a bit "obvious", but just bear with me.I figured I might as well do this Kingsrock thing, since the idea was nagging at me for ages. And since it's the holiday season, why not have fun with that here?





	Mind Blown

It was always something "forbidden" for them, a fantasy just out of reach. Both knew it could never quite be so, as much as it enticed them. But despite their efforts otherwise, they found themselves considering it as truth. He was better at secrecy, owing to his given years of experience.

She was not, but it mattered little in her racing mind. Far as she knew, it'd play out as expected: They'd come together, flirting a bit to drive the other mad. It was a game she knew well, one honed by her sensual nature. However, it'd just be playful banter, made to stoke the other's inner desires.

They had their own opportunities to seize, cast in their own little worlds. They only met through their "work" as the boss and subordinate. When their paths met, it was all fun and games; Nothing held any weight to it, satisfying them in a light, fluffy way. In turn, both kept their flirtations, blind to what would come from them. 

However, a day came when that tension finally reached its limit. It'd been the holiday season then, forcing its stresses on them both. However, he threw himself into his work, eager to get it done with. She'd done so, but found herself still frustrated afterwards. Not helping matters was being around him so much, given their circumstances.

Even his own frustrations on display couldn't tarnish the image she had of him. "Yes, and I tell you this every year," Lysandre remarked, speaking through his Holo Caster. "I'd prefer books, but you keep getting me ties and blue socks!" Sycamore's image laughed back, well versed with the game at hand. "Before you start, they are not at all comparable to my 'Flare' socks, and-"

Lysandre paused just then, having heard his office's door open. He glanced to it, only to see his "underling" standing by. Serena had a habit of bursting in, though he usually forgave her for it. Most of the time, she came to drop off things, or relay the day's news. However, he sensed that wasn't the case, given her inappopriate attire. Lysandre tried to avert his gaze, but to no avail.

"Augustine, we'll chat later," he replied with a quick nod. "I've other matters to attend to-" Sycamore gave him a knowing smirk before leaving his sight. Once he was gone, Lysandre eyed his underling up and down. She'd come wearing a red dress, cut of scant cloth. Its neckline bared her breasts, while its hem graced the tops of her thighs. Fluffy white trim lined those parts, giving her a festive flair.

As he admired her legs in white stockings, a voice chided him from within. Lysandre shook his head, only for her to approach his desk. He asked of her purpose there, only for her to lean against it. "It's just a little thing," Serena replied with a sultry grin. "You see, all I want is my holiday bonus. A raise, perhaps?" Her breasts were on display then, their pale flesh enticing him further.

However, Lysandre forced the thought aside for some decorum. "Serena, if you've come regarding money," he said as firmly as he could. "We can discuss it later, in more appopriate terms-" She set a finger on his lips, silencing him instantly. Lysandre felt his resolve ease off, just as it had when they'd flirted before. Their eyes met, with hers gleaming like silver bells.

"I don't want money from you, Lysandre," she said, teasing him further. "It's a different kind of raise I'd like, you see." Serena drew away, only to push her breasts together. They seemed ready to pop out, set tight against silky fabric. He wasn't sure she wore anything beneath it, judging from her plainly visible nipples. "Something I can help with here?"

Lysandre bit his lip, struggling to keep his composure. He could hardly believe the sight, like an early gift to himself. She'd even come with a bow around her neck, begging to be undone. But as much as Serena enticed him, he had to account for the consequences. "This is absurd, Serena," he replied, shutting his eyes. "It's highly uncouth, despite our shared interest-"

His voice broke off then, shaken by his brazen honesty. As Lysandre tried to backpedal, Serena just smiled to herself. She wound a golden lock around her finger, watching him carefully. "Sounds like you're into it," she suggested as his eyes flashed with shock. "We've been teasing each other this long, it had to come out eventually!" As she tittered to herself, Lysandre pressed his thumb against his right temple.

"Even if that's so," he retorted through gritted teeth. "Would it be worth it to go this far? Some fantasies are better left as such! As enticing as they may be." Serena's gaze pierced through his own like molten silver then. Both were locked in a battle of wits then, driven by their mutual lust. However, she sensed he had something up his sleeve to toy with.

"When you say it like that," Serena shot back as she eased off the desk. "What makes us so different, then? What fantasies might you have?" Lysandre kept silent then, clinging onto his restraint. With a shake of her head, she threw her hands up in mock exasperation. In an instant, she stood in front of him, her body on display.

From his seat, her skirt appeared even shorter, hardly covering anything at all. If she shifted so slightly, even more milky flesh would expose itself. Lysandre dwelled on the thought, unaware of Serena's still observant gaze. "See, I was right!" she exclaimed, forcing his mind back to reality. "Come on, what'd you like from me? Anything you want, I'd be happy to 'gift' you."

Lysandre's eyes burned like pale fire then, now lost to desire. When his gaze dropped to her skirt, she smoothed its fabric, lifting it up a bit. "Perhaps you've something to offer me," he replied with a wave of his hand. "A 'raise' of my own, to speak." Serena's face lit up, causing her to grasp her hands. "Now that it's settled, bend over on my desk." 

Without another word, she followed suit, bearing her backside to him. Just as he'd suspected, the skirt couldn't cover it. Her cheeks were on partial display, covered by the barest wisp of lace. Lysandre bit his lip again, a bit overwhelmed by the sight. However, Serena pleaded once more, encouraging him to lift up her skirt. He got up and followed suit.

Now that her rear was in the open, he admired its pale, firm swell. It looked divine to hold, to grasp as he saw fit. In turn, he kneaded it a bit, his palms hot against her flesh. As Serena shivered with bliss, she felt herself getting hot and slick. She wondered if he could tell, only for fingers to caress her mound. Their tips danced along her slit, making it even wetter.

She couldn't see him then, but his approving words were enough to sate her curiousity. His strokes grew firmer, feeing her slit through slick fabric. Serena writhed under his touch, causing his heart to race. Lysandre thought for a moment before pulling his hands away. As she tried to speak up, his palms met her rear with a sharp smack. She grasped his desk for support, taken back by that sensation.

"Does this suit you, Serena?" he asked on low breath. "Consider it payback for your incessant teasing." Lysandre slapped her again, using his right hand. As her cheeks shook about, he got even bolder. Soon enough, he'd gotten them deliciously pink, contrasting with their pale flesh. A red mark in the shape of his palm decorated her left cheek.

Despite its sting, it thrilled Serena to no end. She could only hope he was this passionate when he fucked her. It seemed a bygone conclusion to consider, given all that'd been. There was no denying his own lustful moans, even if she couldn't see him. Her eyes had been shut to savor such feeling fully. When he called to her, she knew it was the end of that. 

Though the sting remained upon her cheeks, Serena stood up and tried to walk away. However, she stole a glance back, only for her gaze to drop below. Silver eyes lit up at the sight of his clothed cock. Despite its cover, it looked rather sizeable, to her great delight. As she approached Lysandre, he noticed her sudden glee, questioning its source.

In turn, the answer revealed itself when a hand graced his groin. "Hey, since you've got *this*," Serena teased him, running her fingers along dark cloth. "Perhaps I could take care of it for you?" She peered up, trying to find desire upon his face. True to form, Lysandre kept it at bay, save for his eyes. They gleamed with such vigor that she couldn't contain herself.

"Come on, I know you want to," she taunted further. "Don't deny it, you're hard for *me*, aren't you?" She gave his cock a firm squeeze, drawing out a sharp moan. Its length was undeniable, urging her to seek it fully. As she teased him through his pants, his breaths quickened. Serena bit her lip, her mouth watering with the very thought. Unable to contain himself, Lysandre urged her to do as she'd claimed.

Glad for his approval, she fell to her knees and fished his cock out. She swallowed its length instantly, savoring every inch she could take. His girth stretched her mouth, causing her to drool against it. Despite how sloppy it was, both appreciated such sensation. Serena began to suck it, vibrating along its hot length. She felt fingers grasp her hair, encouraging her with nary a word.

In turn, she eased off of it, wrapping her fingers along its length. As she pumped it, her tongue teased the head; Now encased by her digits and mouth, Lysandre's restraint fully broke. He pulled at her hair, thrusting into her wanting mouth. Despite how rough he'd gotten, Serena's focus remained on his cock. She wanted him as hard as possible before her took her as eagerly.

She lapped at its head, easing down as her fingers moved away. Once they were gone, she dropped down to his base. As much as he filled her, Serena kept tight against his length. She moaned around it the best she could, grasping his hips for support. Lysandre fell still then, watching for any signs of discomfort. Though none revealed themselves, she pulled off of her own accord.

She glanced up at him, her lips gleaming like a fresh candy apple. Her eyes urged him forth, joined by pink flushed cheeks. "That's enough, Serena," he said, coaxing her to sit on his lap. "Perhaps you'd like that 'raise' now?" As he grabbed his cock, she got onto her feet. In a swift motion, she slipped off her panties, and threw them on the desk.

Now exposed, Serena got onto the chair, straddling him tightly. His cock rubbed against her cheeks, their flesh a bit tender. It only thrilled her more, causing her to cling into his clothed chest. As she gripped it, Lysandre shot her a wanting glance. She gave him a quick nod before pulling off a bit. His tip soon brushed her slit, just barely joining them together.

His heat was more than she could stand, causing her to sink down onto his cock. As she adjusted to its girth, Lysandre grasped her waist for support. She arched up straight, taking him as much as she could. Now filled up tight, Serena began to move, his cock dragging along slick flesh. Despite all their teasing before, she truly felt in control, holding their pleasure in her grasp.

Once she'd gotten into her rhythm, Serena threw her head back, gripped by bliss. Lysandre kept his hands against her, though they'd shifted to her hips. Glad for his aid, she slowed down a bit to undo her top. Though she still wore her dress, her bare breasts were out in the open. As she worked on his cock again, Lysandre watched them bounce with every slam down.

It was absolutely mesmerizing, drawing his more uncouth nature. He leaned forward to kiss them the best he could. Their flesh brushed against his face, encouraging him to kiss them. As Serena felt his lips upon them, her own control began to break. She grasped his shoulders, dragging him against her hottest spot. When her peak raged forth, she pulled back, gripping him as hard as she could.

Within moments, Serena threw her head back, crying out as she came on his cock. Faced with her brilliant climax, Lysandre followed suit, grasping her hips firmly. She sensed he'd leave marks afterwards, but they only made her more proud. It'd been a rough rut for them both, something they'd never thought possible. But since it'd come, its sensations only left them wanting more. 

As they sat together on his chair, their hearts seemed to beat as one. That "forbidden" aura eased off fully, leaving only tenderness in its wake. Glad for the other's company, they kept still, listening to their shallow breaths. However, the illusion broke in time, allowing reality to come forth. Lysandre spoke first, cupping Serena's cheek with his right hand. 

"Good game, Poliwag? Not too intense, I hope?"

"Fucking God, yes! Who knew role-playing was so fun? We should do this more often!"


End file.
